Couple's Conflict
by JemGirl77
Summary: A couple found in an empty classroom twice. They have an usual conflict to work through. Follow the mystery to it's steamy end. HG/RW pairing. The twins have fun and Harry also get's an earful.
1. Chapter 1 Brothers

**Couples Conflict – Chapter 1 - Brothers**

* * *

"Hah, mmumm," the twins heard as they quietly moved closer to the wall that the sounds were coming from.

Through a set of holes that they had made before, in preparation for something like this, they looked into the room to see the red head of their younger brother and the long brown hair of a girl who in public refused to be his girl friend. They were swaying back and forth as they kissed each other in a not to quiet manner.

The brother on the left lifted his wand and touched something that emitted flashes until it became a steady light, at which point it glided itself to a peep hole of its own.

The boys looked on as their brother got on his knees and disappeared under her short gray uniform skirt. Their outer coats that carried the emblem of their house had already been cast aside.

"Do you he think he knows that he should pull down her legging?" one brother asked the next.

"Maybe," the other red head answered. "Or maybe he goes through them," they both said at the same time. They looked back into the room to see which would happen.

His hands moved into a position that was vertical to his head and they expected to hear some tearing soon. They raised their fits to have them meet in silent congratulations of their brother and their privilege of being there to see it, to be stopped half way as the girl spoke up.

"Ron, don't tear them," she said as she lifted her skirt from off his head. He looked up at her for moment with a twisted look of disappointment before the wanting to do the task took over and he slipped his hands up to the waist band of her leggings and panties to quickly pull them down to her knees.

The boys turned from the scene to look at each other with their hands still raised. They shrugged and still connected knuckles before turning back to what was turning into a show.

"AH!" the girl said before she started to crumple down onto their little brother's face. He pulled her by her legs unto the table she was leaning against before he went back in to have her gasping and holding on to his head for support, that was now visible.

Her leggings had rolled up with her panties as they now hung around her ankles. Ron was able to give himself some space with the one arm he had wedged in there to slide a finger or two into her as he continued to suck and lick on the part of her she had told him felt good.

Her legs were getting tighter around his head and he felt her pulling him closer in with her hands.

"Nice way to die?" one of the on lookers asked the other.

"Nice way to die," his other half confirmed. They continued to look as he held on to the girl who was now visibly shaking harder.

"Oh, oh... Bell Sspellss," she cried out as she suddenly stopped moving before falling backwards on the table looking very limp. The twins thought that they just watched the wrong person die when the girl started to move. Ron was already standing and looking down at her. He licked his lips as his hand kept moving over the tight front of his pants.

Ron hoped that he would get the same service since that is what they agreed on before they went into the room. He even put a bit more effort into it today as a way to thank her for what she was going to do.

Ron watched as she first opened her eyes and then lifted her head to look at him. This was first time that he had to wait this long for her to open her eyes afterwards. He was hoping that it was a sign that he had done a good enough job this time to get rewarded.

"We have to go to class," she said as she quickly sat up and started to pull up her leggings and panty combo.

"What?" Ron almost shouted at her as she quickly tried to get dressed. "You promised me that you would do the same for me this time," he told her.

"We ran out of time," she said. "Didn't you hear the announcement spell for the next class?" she asked as she moved around him and towards the door.

"You liar," he called her. "That's it," he stated as he walked after her. "I'm not doing you again until you do me," he told her as he walked pass her and out the door.

The twins heard the door slam as he walked out. They stepped back and shook their heads.

"Poor Ron," one said to the other.

"Yeah, bad luck," the other answered as he raised his wand to turn off the thing working over their heads. They walked back out the way they had come without waiting for it completely wind down.

The girl on the other side of the wall closed the door to the room as the contraption ground to a halt and dropped three moving frames into a dusty bucket.


	2. Chapter 2 Library Mice

**Couples Conflict – Chapter 2 - Library Mice**

* * *

"I've never even see it. How am I suppose to know what size his is?" she asked herself out loud thinking that she was the only one left in the library.

Brown eyes in a soft face watched her as she quickly jotted down notes to go over later. She then placed her quill down and looked at her hands before looking back at the book, then down at her hands again. She moved her hands together until her fingers inter locked. She looked back down at the book and brought her wrists together.

Lavender pushed her face against Neville's as she too wanted to see what the girl was doing. They were quite happy being alone until she showed up five minutes ago. They had chosen a great spot in the last row of the great tomes. Hardly anyone came to the library that late during this time of the semester and hardly anyone came to that section.

"She made a basket weave," Lavender whispered to Neville is slight shock.

"What's a basket weave?" he whispered back at her.

"I can't believe she's studying that," Lavender whispered again.

"Studying what?" Neville asked a little louder. Lavender clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. Not so loud. I'll show you later," she said as she lowered her hand. He nodded and they both looked back at the brown haired girl as she continued to read and jot down notes. She stopped writing again and was looking at something with a very puzzled look on her face. She lifted a hand and aimed three then two then three fingers at her face.

"Is she going to cast some kind of spell?" Neville quietly asked Lavender.

"That's not for casting a spell," she told him.

"Then…"

**BOOM!**

"A…" Neville covered Lavender's mouth in time to keep her from screaming out in surprise and possibly fright. They blinked as the dust that had been tossed up from whatever it was that hit the floor just feet away from them. They turned and saw that it was one of the tomes from up on the higher shelves. Even now as they looked upwards they could see the old dust that had covered it and its place on the shelf as it more quietly fell down out of the darkness that appeared at the fiftieth level and went upward.

They heard a noise and moved close to the book to see if something had been caught under it. When they leaned over it they heard it snoring.

The couple leaned back and looked up together as they heard something else. They pulled back against the wall holding on to each other as another one fell next to the first.

"I think we should leave," Neville told Lavender.

"But we can't. Not with her here," Lavender replied. They inched back to where they were standing before to see if the girl was reading or writing or doing something with her fingers, but she was gone. They looked in both directions along the long row of study tables. She had left. They grabbed each others hand and quietly but quickly made their way to the door, before another tome got lucky and fell on one of them.

When they got to the door, they counted off the bricks on the wall to the left of the door before pushing on the one they wanted. They exited out into the hallway and closed the opening before they ran back to their house hand in hand. The Fat Lady stood in their way asleep and they were waking her up so they could supply the password for entry when Hermione Granger walks up to the portrait. She stood there and looked at them as they tried to wake the lady, but with no success.

"You have to use a coherent spell to get her up," Hermione says as she pulls out her wand to wave it at the framed lady. As she does so a book falls from her robes and lands face down at their feet. Lavender bends and picks it up before Hermione had a chance to. Lavender looks at the cover briefly before holding it flat against her chest.

"That's my book. Return it," Hermione demanded as she held out her hand. "Please," she added after a moment.

"Of course, I was just picking it up for you," Lavender said as she stepped closer. She bent in closer and whispered something into Hermione's ear. Neville watched as the other brown haired girl turned red in the face until she looked over at him.

"I won't say anything," he heard her say before Lavender stepped back and returned to his side.

"What's all this racket at this time of night?" was heard coming from the Fat Lady as she started to wake up over them. Lavender and Neville placed some distance between themselves so it didn't look like they were a couple.

"We need to get inside," Neville told the Lady.

"What's the password?" the Fat Lady asked as she started to get comfortable again.

"Caput Draconis," they all said together. The Fat Lady waved her hand for them to go inside as she swung her picture open for the three of them to enter. Once they were in the hall that lead down to their common room. Neville held Lavender back as Hermione walked on without them. They both watched to make sure that she rounded the corner before they kissed.

"See ya tomorrow at breakfast," Neville told Lavender before she kissed him back. She smiled up at him as she rubbed his shoulder before she ran off to the staircase that lead to the girl's dorm. Feeling bashful, happy and tired, Neville scratched the back of his head as he slowly walked towards his own dorm to get some sleep.

Lavender walked in to see Hermione sitting up in bed hiding the book that she had walked in with.

"I already know that you have it. Why hide it now?" Lavender asked her as she changed for bed. Parvati stayed asleep while her roommates engaged in a mental battle while both kept their distance and held their tongues.

Lavender climbed into bed without saying another word to the girl she considered an enemy. She did so to such an extent that Hermione believed that she was being ignored. Hermione pulled the book back out from under her blanket and read the first five pages again once Lavender appeared to be sleeping. As interesting as the information was, the words started to blur together for her. She closed the book and slid it under her pillow before going to sleep. As she started to dream, she saw Ron riding his new broom during one of his Quidditch games.


	3. Chapter 3 Resolved

How could I own anything but the plot in this story?

This is the third and last chapter for this little story that didn't stay so little.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Couples Conflict – Chapter 3 - Resolved**

* * *

"Ron, I need to talk to you," Hermione said as she walked after Ron who was walking away from her.

"I said to leave me alone Hermione," he said as he continued to walk ahead of her.

"Not until you have heard what I have to say," she answered back. Everyone in the common room looked on as Ron continued to carve a path through the people and the larger objects in the room with Hermione right behind of him.

"Ron, Hermione, can I help?" Harry asked as he stood up from his seat on the couch. He was looking hopeful as he looked at the two of them.

"NO!" they both said to him at the same time. The three paused. Ron then turned and walked off while Hermione looked at Harry.

"Sorry Harry," she said as the turned to follow Ron again.

"Go away Hermione," Ron said without looking back as he walked up the stair well that lead to the boy's dorm. Hermione stopped as she got to the threshold. She gazed into the well lit entrance that got darker the further into it she looked. She listened to Ron's foot falls the further away they got until they stopped all together.

There was no spell stopping her from going into the boy's dorms, but something was stopping her from going after him. Maybe it was all the eyes she felt on her back. It wasn't like she had never been in there before. She knew where his bed was and had even sat on it twice while they talked with Harry.

Maybe this was a good thing, she thought to herself before she turned and walked to the other stair well to go to her room. Hermione was relieved when she saw that her roommates weren't there. She got the book out and started reading over a part that she decided to put into practice first. It was one of a few books from the muggle world that she had ever brought to Hogwarts. The hardest part was getting it past her mother who helped her to pack on her last trip home.

Even though she had it for over a month she hadn't opened it until Ron yelled at her for not doing what she promised. She was going to fix that. She was going to set everything straight.

"Come on Harry. We are going to be late for dinner," Ron called from ahead of me. I finished pulling my sweater over my head when I caught up to him and I was sliding into my robe just as we walked into the eating hall. We walked down the table and the first and most likely, the only seats left were between Hermione and Jacky. Ron quickly took the seat next to him and left me the spot next to Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," I said as I sat down.

"Hi Harry," she said before looking over at Ron. "Hello Ron," she said to his back. He mumbled something in her general direction but I was only able to make out her name. They were still at it, or should I say Ron was still at it.

"So what are you two fighting about now?" I asked to get an answer to the all the avoiding and arguing they have been doing for the past week.

"It's not that I wouldn't like your help Harry, I just don't think you can help us fix this one. It's just between Ron and me this time," she said quietly with a weak smile on her face. She came in really close to tell me this and I saw her brown eyes in her sweet smart face and I wondered, for just a second, if I would date her if she brook up with Ron. Then for some reason I thought of Ginny and Cho and the things I were starting to think about Hermione didn't seem that inviting to me anymore.

"If you change your mind you can still come and ask me, or just talk to me about it," I said as I smiled back at her.

"Thanks Harry," she said before I saw her pull something from her robe. "Can you give this to Ron and make sure he reads it?" she asked as she held up a piece of paper to me.

"Sure," I said as I took it from her. Just then the great doors opened to the hall causing some of us to turn to watch as the professors, lead by Dumbledore, as they marched into the hall.

Halfway through an announcement being made by Filius Flitwick, our Professor of music, I remembered the paper that Hermione gave me for Ron and I reached backwards to gave it to him after hitting his hand to get this attention.

"What's this?" he whispered to me.

"Just read it," I told him before turning back to look like I was listen to what was being said. When I heard him crushing the paper I looked back to see what he had done. He was looking past me and at the back of Hermione's head. She hadn't looked back at all, so I don't know if she knew what happened to her note.

At the end of his speech, Professor Flitwick asked for anyone who hadn't already joined the choir and was interested, to see him after their other classes. For the rest of the week he would be found in his office which was down two halls from the Hufflepuff's dorms.

When the meal appeared the silence between the two of them continued. I don't even think they looked at each other until the meal was over and we were allowed to leave the hall to have an hour of free time before everyone had to be in their houses. I was looking at Ron as he stood and looked past me to Hermione. I followed his gaze and I saw her looking back at him before she spoke to me.

"Night Harry. I may not see you before curfew. I have a few lose ends to tie up," she told me before she walked past both of us without taking to Ron.

We both turned and watched her leave. I watched her until she was not longer in sight and when I turned to Ron to ask him what was on the paper he just walked away. I stood there mentally shifting from one reason to the next about why I should or shouldn't go after him before I actually ran to keep from losing sight of him. I slowed down when I got to the door and looked around the corner to see him turn off of the main hall and into one to his right. I ran to catch up and continued to trail him this way until I saw him go into a room that was three levels, two buildings and seven hallways away from where we started. At first I thought that we ended up in a room over the Gryffindor's quidditch locker. But as I thought of confirming where I had followed him too I heard him talking and placed my ear against the door.

"Hermione," I heard him say in a slightly irritated voice. "Why did you bind my hands?" I heard him ask as I heard a lot of footsteps that stayed mostly in the same place. I believed it to have been him when I heard Hermione's voice come from a different part of the room.

"If I'm going to get through this I don't need you distracting me," she said as I heard her moving across the room.

"Ha! Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing?" I heard him ask in a loud and shock filled voice. Hermione had lowered her voice when she answered him so I only heard two words. "You… want…" This wasn't going to work, I told myself as I started to pull out my wand.

"Amplifius minimum," I said as I waved my wand over the door. I now turned my back to the door and took the book I had in my pocket out and pretended to read while listening to what was being said inside the room.

I drew my eyebrows together as I tried to understand the sounds that were coming from behind me. I didn't really hear any feet moving, but something light was being moved before someone sucked in their breath. I couldn't tell if it was Hermione or Ron.

"Hermione," I heard Ron said breathlessly as I leaned my head back to catch what I thought I was missing. I looked up and down the hallway again. I was really looking for a window or another door that had an opening in it so I could see inside, but I ended up just making sure that no one else was coming towards the room. I looked back into the book without seeing the words as I heard Ron shout "Wicked!"

**povchangepovechangepovechange**

I stood with my back to the wall as I leaned against my magically bound hands. My eyes flickered close then open before they started to drift close again as Hermione started to swallow me again. I wasn't aware of saying anything but every now and again I had to swallow to wet my dry throat.

_Man this was great. This makes up for all those times she turned me downnn…_ My eyes started roll back into head as I felt her laced fingers sliding along as her tongue played at the top moving in circles.

I felt the stone of the wall as I pushed my head backwards onto its cold ruff surface. Her hands continued to move back and forth but she sucked me in to just pass the top. I almost thought that I would lose it until I felt the wider part of her tongue brushing over me and that caused my whole body to start shaking.

_I'm going to lose it._ I felt it.

"Hermione, I'm coming," I said as my whole body tensed then jerked as she swallowed me. She swallowed me, was the last thing I remembered thinking before I sank away into the feeling that reached every part of my body.

**povchangepovechangepovechange**

_Ha? HA? I shouldn't have followed him,_ I said in my head as I stood up and away from the door. _Poxs_! I heard them moving again and ran back down the hallway that I had followed him into just a few minutes before.

The next day at breakfast I wasn't given the chance to sit by Hermione as Ron was already there sitting beside her. Today there weren't any announcements so breakfast started on time. I don't think that Ron ate much since he just looked at Hermione while she ate, until she glared at him that is. He turned red enough to hide most of his freckles before starting to eat what he had placed on his plate.

"Ron," I started to ask him.

"Ya mate," he answered.

"What was on that note that I passed to you yesterday?" I asked him to continue our talk from last night.

"It was nothing," he said after a while. He didn't look at me, but he looked back at Hermione and froze as she licked some yogurt off her spoon.

**The End.  
**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all the past and future reviews and thank you for reading my little story and also to my beta lyiint.

It was meant to just be that first chapter, but I was asked to continue it, so it got me thinking and I came up with the last two.

If you find any mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them.

All reviews and comments are welcomed.


End file.
